Arachnus
The Arachnus are a race of crustaceous humanoids in the Viperius Galaxy. They frequently appear in urban areas such as Centro. Physiology A typical Arachnus is five feet tall. Their relative shortness is made up for by their bulky bodies and their thick muscles. The head of an Arachnus is eerily similar to that of a giant, eight-eyed spider. Their massive fangs are capable of injecting a potent neurotoxin. Despite its great power, this venom is only effective on other creatures of their planet's ecosystem, due to differences in races' brain chemistry. Arachnus have white bellies, but purple bodies. Their hands and feet are large, clawed, and spined. All spines contain a lethal haemotoxin, that will destroy the blood cells of most organic species. The process, due to its effects on other tissues, is extremely painful. The Arachnus are immune to their own venom. Ecology On their homeplanet of Arthrox, Arachnus lie in wait for hours, waiting for their prey to come within striking range. As soon as possible, the Arachnus will leap forward, and bite the victim with their massive fangs. Sapience Culture Despite their predatory nature, the Arachnus believe that all lives are sacred, and do not kill anything unless absolutely necessary. They have a large number of festivals and celebrations observed to honor the life they have been forced to end. Society Arachnus society is lead by an elected individual simply called the "Leader." To help prevent tyranny, the Leader must write a report detailing his reasons for every order he gives. These reports are reviewed by an elected Senate of four hundred individuals. If two thirds of the Senate believe that the Leader is behaving unjustly, the Leader will be deposed and a new one shall be elected. Religion Most Arachnus are devout worshippers of the Supreme Creator. However, freedom of religion is observed, and all individuals are encouraged to form their own beliefs based on their experiences. Crime The most common crime amongst the Arachnus is theft; however, every year a few murders are committed. A paramilitary police force attempts to maintain the law, applying lethal force when necessary. Architecture On their homeworld, the Arachnus live in treetop villages, interconnected by wood-and-rope roads in the canopy. However, they have been forced to adapt to other modes of dwelling when they have settled on other worlds. Technology With a Technological Class of VIII, the Arachnus are somewhat advanced. They have colonized several hundred worlds in the Viperius Galaxy, and many live on planets where various species mingle, such as Centro and Skrap. Their starships are mainly built for speed, although they have powerful weaponry as well. Weaponry is mainly of a kinetic variety. Although they have their own weapons, they now buy most of their weapons from the Paragon Weapons Systems. History Thousands of years ago, the Arachnus existed as a series of tribes, which hunted through the jungles of Arthrox. However, the chieftain of one tribe, Wulfis the Great, unified the tribes through a series of negotiations. He convinced the other chieftains that they could only survive as a race if they joined forces to expand. This they did; 90% of the Arachnus joined Wulfis, and the others were slowly assimilated over a period of centuries. Eventually, the Arachnus discovered the secret to FTL travel, and used this to expand into many different regions of space. They soon came into contact with a wide variety of alien beings, such as the Salsenes and the Kerarans. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Viperius Galaxy Sapients Category:Carnivores Category:Apex Predators